legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Oni
Oni also referred to as Oni Demons '''and the '''High Order are a race of several thousand creatures that originate from the First Realm. They are the major antagonists of Ogaji Rebirth: End of the World, lead by Rapheil, King of the Oni. History The War of Oni and Dragons Long before Time had a name, the Oni came into being in the Realm of Oni and Dragon. They possessed the power to destroy, and were the exact opposites of the Dragon's that shared the realm with them. Together they were infinitely at war with each other. For centuries, the battle went on, when one day three children were born of the two sides. There was the eldest child, Gordon Gold. His primary element was creation. He lead the Dragons in their fight with the Oni. The middle child was Hank. He was a symbol of balance of the two sides. And finally, the youngest, Darius Dark. He was the Son of the Oni, and became their leader. Oni Enter Ninjago Gordon lead the Dragons in their effort valiantly, he was a noble leader. Darius lead the Oni the way Oni do. Their ways of deception, hatred, and vengeance shone in their fight. Hank, however, had no rightful place. He sought to end the War of Oni and Dragon peacefully. When this did not work, he found that the only way out of this war was to escape. Hank left Homeworld to create a new world. He called it Ninjago. Although he was safe in his new realm, the Oni were quick to follow him. They saw him as the coward who ran away. They entered Ninjago in what is now known as Primeval's Eye, where they created an Oni Temple to take base. Lead by Darius, they tried their mightiest to make Hank return, but he refused. Defeated, they left Ninjago with a parting gift, the evil spirit of their king, known as the Overlord. A Realm of His Own When the Oni returned from Ninjago, not all of them were satisfied. Darius had fallen in love with the beauty of Ninjago, and wanted to have a similar fresh start. He created an exact replica of Ninjago he called Ogaji. The Oni moved into Ogaji with Darius, and helped him accommodate his realm accordingly. Darius created sixteen Elemental Masters to serve him, as well as several mystical artifacts with varying powers. Life In Ogaji After years of living in Ogaji in peace, the Oni began to sense that Darius had gone soft. They left their sons realm, and left the other half of the spirit of the Overlord to bring Darius back to his senses. The Overlord succeeded his mission, but was caught up in his power, and the two were defeated by the Elemental Masters. Because of his defeat, he did not report back to the Oni, which angered them greatly. They resisted the urge to return to Ogaji, however. Their master was gone, and so there was no point in returning when they had problems of their own on Homeworld. Unbeknownst to them, Darius' legacy lived on in Ogaji. His power, as well as the Overlord’s, was passed down through generations. Those who inherited the Element of Darkness or Shadow possessed the traits of the Oni themselves. ''End of the World'' During the Oni’s round around the realms, they refused to enter Ogaji, feeling like they were below returning to their Son's Land. After their entire army was diminished in Ninjago, they were forced to regroup. It took 36 years, but the Oni returned to their true state. When they returned to their full power, they were forced to find somewhere new to conquest... That's when Ogaji’s balance began to shift. This intrigued the Oni, and so they kept watch over their master’s realm for a long time. They watched Raphael’s turn to Shadow, and then his fall, and then the subsequential fall of the balance. The Element of Shadow was awakened, and the Elemental Masters were divided. Then the Infinity Crystals fell into the wrong hands. Then the God of Courage was killed, and then Gordon Gold. Soon after, the Master of Golden Light was killed, and then brought back for evil. Then the Master of Creation was killed, and then the Beast of Black Valley was awakened. The Emperor and Empress were killed, and finally, the Master of Destruction left Ogaji forever. Ogaji’s balance was done for. They found that they could not go any lower, so it was time they finally took back their Son’s realm. Raphael, the most recent incarnation of their ancient power, was theirs for the taking. Raphael is now their king. This plan is to return to Ogaji, with Raphael leading them, and they would shatter the balance forever. Raphael likes this idea, and so Nightmarre dressed him for the occasion. He gives him the crown of the Oni King, and then gives him four arms and a tail of energy. Now that he is fit to be their king, they head back to Ogaji. The army of hundreds of thousands of Oni emerge from the Edge of the World, and engulf western Ogaji. The Oni invaded, and Rapheil destroyed the Ninja resistance. This allowed Rapheil to obtain the Mask of Rapheil, which would render him the ultimate power of the Oni. Rapheil took the Mask, but it was stolen by Nightmarre, and Rapheil was killed. Nightmarre would go on to rule the rest of the Oni in Ogaji for the rest of time... with the Elemental Masters gone for good. The Realm of Darkness Falls Apart After Ogaji is taken control of by the Oni, it, and all those who live in it, fall to the darkness. After centuries of Oni control, the realm begins to fall apart. Rapheil realizes that Ogaji cannot exist without Balance, however, all of the Elemental Masters are dead, and the Oni have no way of returning Light to the land. In order to return the balance to the land, the Oni rip several souls from the Departed Realm and force the souls to do the works of the heroes. Thinking that these souls would return to their original state was an incorrect assumption made by the Oni Warlords. The souls wandered the land with no purpose, and Ogaji continued to fall apart. The Oni's next plan was to force the souls to do their work. They stuffed the souls in random human bodies, and used their omnipotent power to put on a sort of "show." The puppet souls were moved around and walked and talked like heroes fighting off villains for the entertainment of the Oni, as well as an attempt to resurface the light to the land. This plan did not work, and the Oni felt that Ogaji was now a lost cause. Several Oni factions fled Ogaji, and those that remained would continue running The Show for their own reasons. The Stage and The Outside The Oni that ruled over The Show transformed it into a performance for entertainment. They selected an area of land in the darkness of Ogaji and turned it into The Stage, where their fictional adventures would take place. The Show was lead by Ninja, the main antagonist, and his sidekick that would change from season to season. Together, Ninja and his sidekick would fight off the evils of Dinosaur Man, Orange Man, and other threats to the land of Adventura. This Show was created as a separate reality. The "actors" who portrayed those characters were forced to act out the will of the High Order of Oni, but were unaware, thinking that this was in fact their life. The place outside of The Stage would be known as The Outside. This is what was formerly the Ogaji country, that has been altered by the realms continuous decay. The land lays in complete darkness, and the only time the High Order bothers with the Outside is with several of their own facilities built there around the Stage. There they built the Prop Room, where former and future props would be held, as well as former and future characters. These characters were dormant souls inside of human bodies that the Oni stuffed them in. They are still and devoid of life unless given life by the High Order. The Show would run for 14 seasons... Until the Conscious-Men arrived. Known Oni * Nightmarre * Oni Soldier * Oni Scout * Oni Warrior * Oni Archer * Oni Ninja Notes * Nightmarre, Oni Scout, and Oni Soldier are based off of the Oni that came in a Ninjago set. Category:Villains Category:Villainous Factions Category:Groups Category:Team Category:Villain Team Category:Oni Category:Rebirth Category:End of the World Category:2019